Warriors: Sweet Shadows
by Petalwish
Summary: All Flowerkit and Icekit want is to be warriors of HiddenClan. All they want is their Clanmates to trust them. But that's impossible after what their mother did. She is a deadly, murderous cat and because of what their mother did no cat trusts Flowerkit or Icekit. She is simply a shadow standing over them...(Full summary inside, sequel to Warriors: Duskwater After The Flood)


**This is a sequel to one of my other stories called Warriors: Duskwater (After the Flood) It is not absolutely necessary to read that story before reading this but I highly recommend it! **

**As Promised here is the full summary:**

_All Flowerkit and Icekit want is to be noble warriors of HiddenClan. All they want is their Clanmates to trust them as they trust one another. But that's a wish un-grant-able, after what their mother did. She killed the Clan deputy not to mention she scratched the eye off the Clan leaders kit. She is a deadly, murderous cat and because of their mother no one trusts Flowerkit or Icekit. She is simply a shadow standing over them, a shadow that will not fade during the night, a shadow that will last forever. (Sequel to Warriors: Duskwater After the Flood)_

**Please review! I hope you enjoy and I don't own warriors!**

**~Petalwish**

**P.S Thank you BrambleBerryStar for suggesting the title! **

* * *

**HiddenClan**

**Leader:** **Duskstar**- black she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Deputy:** **Rose**- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** **Dawnspirit** - creamy brown she-cat with white paws, belly and blue eyes. **Apprentice: Salmontail**

**Warriors**

**Fox**- black tom with long distinctive muzzle and one amber one brown eye,

**Shinning- **silvery white she-cat with blue eyes

**Owl-** brown tabby tom with pure amber eyes

**Clash**- a ginger tabby tom with dark green eyes. He has thick fur and quiet pawsteps,

**Tiger-** pale ginger tabby tom with darker ginger stripes and green eyes

**Flame-** bright ginger tom with green eyes

**Lavender**- tall gray she-cat

**Chestnut**- dark brown she-cat with a torn ear and yellow eyes

**Shelly**- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Pumpkin**- HUGE orange tom with white belly, paws, chest, and tail tip

**Ash**- ight gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Hector**- tan tom with black back

**Sandy**- tan she-cat

**Creek**- white tom with blue eyes and black stripes

**Brook**- bright ginger she-cat with yellow-green eyes,

**Leaf**- a pale brown tabby she-cat with white petal shaped markings on her body, white tail tip and one white paw with blue eyes **Apprentice: Wavepaw**

**Music**- silver black tom with blue eyes

**Silver**- silver she-cat with amber eyes

**Comet**- small white and gray tom

**Eagleclaw**- white she-cat with tan stripes and brown eyes **Apprentice: Snowpaw**

**Hawkstorm**- dark tabby tom

**Falconblaze**- small black tom with one white paw and chest.

**Zoe**- brown and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Fritzy**- a gray she-cat with tortoiseshell paws, ears, tail tip, chest and muzzle her fur sticks up all the time

**Lionwind**- light Ginger tabby tom with a thick mane looking thing around his head and amber eyes.

**Moonsky**- a white she-cat with a dark brown tail tip and paw, and violet eyes **Apprentice: Blossompaw**

**Smallflame**- dark brown tom with light brown petal shaped markings and a white paw, tail tip, ears, and muzzle

**Summertail-** light brown she-cat with ginger barely visible tiger stripes, and green eyes.

**Oakstep**- brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Skyfire**- gray tom with light amber eyes

**Minnowclaw**- a sandy pelted she-cat bright green eyes

**Mistywater**- light gray she-cat with darker gray spots and deep blue eyes

**Troutstream**- cream colored she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Lilysplash**- black she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Birchpool**- light gray tabby she-cat with a deep blue eye

** Apprentices**

**Salmontail**- redish brown tom with darker brown stripes and blind blue eyes, medicine cat apprentice

**Snowpaw**-white she-cat

**Wavepaw**-dark gray tom

**Blossompaw**-brown tabby she-cat

**Queens and Kits**

**Holly**-black she-cat with green eyes (nursery helper)

**Nuka**- A deep gray, light blue eyed she-cat with long fur, was declawed as kittypet. Currently in nursery tending to **Serpent's** kits: **Icekit**- pure white she-kit with hazel eyes and **Flowerkit**- ginger she-kit with blue eyes)

**Emberlight**- fluffy ginger she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Lionwind's kits)

** Elders**

**Cloudear**-fluffy white tom with blue eyes, deaf.

**Nuka**- A deep gray, light blue eyed she-cat with long fur, was declawed as kittypet

**Cats Outside The Clans**

**Serpent**-small ginger she-cat with a black tail tip and hazel eyes

**Hawk**- brown and gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Mint**- silver pelted tom with green eyes

**Echo**- small lithe black she-cat with strikingly yellow eyes

**Current**- brown tabby tom

**Hop**- small black and white tom-kit with green eyes

**Ginger**- russet furred she-kit with blue eyes

**Night**- white she-cat with gray tail and amber eyes

* * *

**Random Thought: Emberlight and Lionwind are personally in my opinion SO cute together as a couple! I mean we don't know them so well character wise but just imagine a cat that was like Squirrelflight as an apprentice but became more like Leafpool/Russetfur and looks like Russetfur (Emberlight) Then imagine a cat that looks like Lionblaze, acts like Lionheart did when he was an apprentice when he was an apprentice (confusing sentence) now acts just a bit like Berrynose and BAM you have the cutest couple EVER! Not to mention their GREAT names! Anyway I'll let you get back to the prologue! (The prologue talks place just a few sunrises before the epilogue in Duskwater!) **

* * *

**Prologue **

A blood curdling yowl wakes me and I jump to my paws in alarm. Glancing around my fur begins to bristle for a few seconds I'm unsure where I am. I glance down at where I was lying, beside me are two small tiny bodies. _My daughters_. I bend down to lap at their foreheads purring to myself. The eldest, a ginger she-kit with blue eyes so much like...River's...I shiver as I remember my first love. Before turning to my other daughter, she's much smaller than her sister and her pelt is pure white. Though she inherited my hazel eyes.

"I'll keep you safe," I promise curling back around my two kits. I haven't decided on their names yet, I'm waiting for their father to arrive. He promised he'd be here by sun-high, I glance towards the cave entrance. It looks just about dawn, I yawn and get to my paws again. Careful not to wake my daughters, my brain is still a bit fuzzy. The screech that had woken me from my dreams had undoubtedly been River's. The handsome, headstrong gray tom has been haunting my dreams ever since I ended his life those three moons ago. Arguably I was trying to kill his filthy no good mate, Duskstar the leader of HiddenClan. In which she exiled me from just because I slashed one of her kits eyes out-OK I admit that was a bit harsh. But still! At least I came clean...

"Mama?" I shake my head to clear my thoughts as my eldest daughter prances across the stone floor towards me. Her ginger pelt ruffled in the slight Leaf-bare breeze, though her blue eyes are bright with excitement. "Is dad coming today?" she asks. I nuzzle her cheek before nodding,

"Yes little one..." I murmur glancing towards my younger kit. She's peeking her head up from our mossy nest. I beckon her over with a tail, she hops happily over.

"Mama! Ladybug said daddy's coming today!" she exclaims, I hiss fiercely. My younger daughter takes a step back. I sigh,

"Sorry...I didn't mean to startled you my little one its just...you know her name's not Ladybug and your name isn't Frost!" I meow curtly, my ginger pelted daughter cocks her head to one side.

"But daddy-" she breaks off as a familiar scent wafts into the nursery. "DADDY!" she yowls launching herself towards her father.

"Ladybug!" Owl exclaims licking his daughters cheek, I dig my claws into the ground before padding over to my mate and giving him a slight nudge. Owl glances at me eyes full of affection but he instantly gets my message. "Oh! Err right...that's not your name...your mother and I are going to name you today..." he trails off. My younger kit jumps to her paws hazel eyes sparkling excitedly.

"Can I be named like a Clan cat, like in all the stories you've told us!?" she questions, Owl's eyes flash with uncertainty.

"Oh! Yes! Can I be called Mousekiller?" my ginger furred daughter remarks, I settle down beside Owl waiting for his reply. His green eyes flash with fear,

"No I'm sorry my little ones...were a family now but were not going to have Clan names. Your mother and I have decided that I'm going to come and live with you, were living away from the Clans." he explains, both of my daughters eyes darken and I shake my head.

"Owl...I don't know how to say this...I love you...but, but well...I can't do this..." I trail off, feeling Owl's fur prick beside me. My two kits cock their heads to one side for a moment looking confused but then they squeal happily.

"Mommy! Your funny!" I sigh bending down to lick each of their foreheads before turning back to Owl. My mate is fixing me with a hard stare as though daring me to speak. I don't. Instead I stare down at my daughters..._my_ _precious daughters_...Finally Owl breaks the silence.

"Serpent...what do you mean?" his voice cracks, my heart tears.

"Owl you have to bring our kits to HiddenClan...raise them to be the warrior that I never was...all those cats saw were my faults. I let them down and regret it but I can't go back, I killed River...hurt Birchpool and now...Owl my heart is full of loss. I don't know where I'll be going but I know one thing, no matter what Owl...I'll always love you...and our kits." I lick my mates-no my former mates cheek nuzzle each of my daughters before blinking sadly at my family and padding away. Unsure where I'm going, unsure where I'll sleep tonight, unsure whether I'll fall asleep hungry of full. Unsure if I'll sleep at all...but I know one thing. My name is Serpent and I have hurt cats in my time...many cats I was out for revenge. Now I've gotten it, but I have also payed the price. Yes I have gotten revenge but I doubt that will ever satisfy me. I glance back once more, my daughters heads are poking from our stone den.

"Goodbye my little ones. I'll be back for you someday...you'll help me get my revenge."

* * *

**Good? The next chapter won't be up for awhile due to the fact I'm trying to finish up my other stories but I couldn't resist posting this! Also sorry for my random talk inbetween the Allegiances and Prologue that normally doesn't happen...normally *winks***

**~Petalwish**


End file.
